Water and Earth - Terraqua Week 2019
by Ejes
Summary: Terraqua Week 2019. For seven days, we will have a look at Aqua's and Terra's relationship, thoughout time, with seven prompts.
1. Gummiphone

_**Terraqua week is here, yaaay! I'm going to be completely honest, I had little time lately because I spent a lot of time sewing and until this morning I had only 2 stories ready. But I managed to complete all 7 today, and am now ready to post them once a day!  
This week, we will explore Aqua's and Terra's relationship throughout time, but always in a canon timeline!**_

_**Today is Gummiphone!**_

* * *

Aqua's messages were the surest way to brighten Terra's day. Like a child with a brand new toy, he'd check out his phone every minute to see if she had written to him. So, obviously, as soon as he heard the device buzz, he rapidly unlocked it.

"DO. YOU. THINK. WE. SHOULD. REDECORATE. THE. CASKET"

He smiled. The phone buzzed.

"? ? ?"

He gave her another couple of minutes.

"CASKET."

"CASKET."

"CASTLE"

"CASTLE"

" I. MEANT. CASTLE. I. SWEAT."

"SWEAR"

He bit his lip to not laugh. Since Riku gave them these phones, explaining how convenient it would be for them to communicate with everyone, even if they were worlds apart, Aqua had been trying her hardest to understand the device. Terra was sometimes a bit slow at writing messages (why wasn't the keyboard in alphabetical order? That made no sense), Ven was a natural who could switch between posting pictures, playing games and texting everyone, but Aqua was… struggling would be an understatement. Ven had put shortcuts for her to call Riku, Terra and himself, and had taught her how to send messages ; but not only she always wrote in capitals with dots rather than spaces, her worst enemy was now autocorrection. Which meant it was Terra and Ven's greatest joy. The would never confess to her how much fun they had at her messages, as they didn't want to embarrass her, and Terra suspected Ven knew exactly how to turn autocorrect off and simply never offered to. But Aqua would send them messages even if they were in the same world, and every single one of her text was really dear to Terra - or DEAD, as she once wrote. "YOU. ARE. MY. DEADEST. FRIENDS. " . Terra had laughed for a whole week. Suspecting she might be in the hall, he put the phone back in his pocket and slowly started to go there.

He had missed this casket-_castle_\- a lot, but the whole place would have been meaningless without his friends by his side. Ven could lighten up any situation, any moment of tension, with a joke, a story, or a smile. And Aqua… Terra had never met someone so strong. She had spent years, over a decade, all by herself, with no certainty she would ever come back. Ven had been sleeping, and Terra's experience had felt somehow like a dream as well, but she had memories of every single day, and yet she still would get up in the morning, she would keep on living as she always did, she would smile and laugh and smile some more, as if being back with them fixed all the bad things that had happened. He admired her so much.

And currently, he was admiring her staring at the empty wall of the empty hall, noticing the crease between her brows as she was frowning.

"So, who's casket are we talking about? Not mine I hope? I wish to apologize for anything I did wrong, please don't bury me yet."

Starting, she looked at him. "I meant _castle_. I don't understand this darn thing. How can Ven say it's faster?"

"Wow, Aqua swearing? I must be dreaming."

"Oh, be quiet, you. I need practise, that's all. I'll get the hang of it somehow."

Terra smiled, walking to her. "Of course you will. Redecorating, you said?"

"Yes. I was thinking about putting Master's Eraqus' portrait here. That way, he'll be able to overview our training. To be here when you become a Master."

"No pressure at all," Terra grumbled. "But of course. Anything you wish."

"And I was thinking about removing these paintings in his study. I know he loved them a lot, but…"

"Thank goodness, I'm not the only one to think they were terrifying."

Aqua laughed. "I used to have nightmares as a kid because of them."

"Let's burn them. I'm sure he won't be mad. Any other arrangement, _Madame_?"

"I was thinking of more flowers. This place could use more life. And perhaps…" She nibbled her lower lip. "What about pictures?"

"Pictures? You mean like the Master's portrait?"

Terra was surprised, but Aqua shook her head. "I meant something more… Actual, I guess? Pictures of us. Of our friends, too! Souvenirs from places we've been to. Memories of happy times." She smiled sadly. "There are days when I could use that."

Terra nodded vigorously. "I definitely agree. I need a wall full of pictures of Ven doing silly faces for every day I'm feeling down. And of course of pictures of you. This Casket's only Master."

"Stop it!" She laughed, gently punching his shoulder. "If you don't I'm going to draw on every picture of you and the world will be convinced you actually are missing a tooth and have eyebrows the size of your forehead!"

They both laughed for a minute, until Aqua clapped her hands. "Now that I think of it! Ven showed me how to use the camera for… what did he called it? shellfish? selfish? selfies! Let's take one, this will be our first picture!" She started tapping on her phone. "Now, where was it… He said to click on the camera picture… Then to click on the arrow… Ah, there it is! Goodness, how many chins do I have?" She took the camera higher, sighing. "There, better. All we have to do is… What was it again? Oh, right, touch the circle here!" Terra watched her tenderly as she was trying to remember it all. "Come on, Terra, stand next to me! This is our first picture, it has to be good!" And so the young man came right by her side, positioning himself to be in the frame.

"Ready? On three. One, Two…"

But when three came, Terra swiftly leaned towards her, putting his lips on her cheek and his hand at her waist. The _click_ from the phone told him his timing had been perfect. Aqua's cheeks were now a lovely shade of pink, and she was staring at Terra in great shock - but from what he could tell by her eyes, she wasn't displeased. Of course she wasn't. They both were well aware of these feelings they never spoke of.

"Te-Terra! What did you… What if the picture is blurry? I don't know how many pictures I can do with this, we can't risk having them to be bad! I didn't even ask Ven how we develop them!"

Terra burst out laughing, giving her another kiss while taking her phone from her hand.

"See that little picture here? If you click on it, you will see your pictures. Here, look, it's not that bad, is it?"

And it really wasn't bad at all. On the picture, Aqua was still smiling, her eyes opened why from the surprise, her cheeks barely pink at all yet ; and Terra's eyes did nothing to hide his love and joy to be by her side.

Aqua smiled, leaning on him with a sigh. "Let's ask Ven how we develop this one. This is going to be my most cherished treasure."

* * *

_**This story was heavily inspired by . . .MUCH (love ya too granny but you don't have to yell) [we also have FFNet to thank, Aqua's texts weren't meant to have spaces, like my granny she's just using . instead of spaces, but FFNet thought it was links and basically erased words :) ]  
**_

_**Tomorrow is about "Future Masters"!**_


	2. Future Masters

_**Here comes day 2, Future Masters!**_

* * *

"Terra, is your dream still the same?"

They were eight that day, playing cards in the library. Aqua was bored out of her mind, Terra could tell that, but she kept playing for him. He owed her to entertain her while they were playing.

"Of course it is! I will become the world's greatest Keyblade Master, just you watch!"

"Even better than our Master?"

"Heh! Even he will be asking me to teach him things! Once I'm a Master, there will be no more geography, no more maths."

"More cake?"

"Cake at every meal!"

Aqua giggled. "And what about me, Terra? What will I be?"

"Well, of course, Aqua, you will be a Master too. An amazing Master."

"Amazing?"

The boy smiled, revealing a mouth with a missing tooth. "Yeah! Just a bit less than me. But still really good! And together, we will be unstoppable!"

The little girl clapped her hands, laughing. "I can't wait to see you become a Master."

He looked at her, and her hopes in him meant the world to him.

* * *

"Hey, Aqua, you remember about our dream, right?"

They were fifteen that night, lying under the stars, their keyblades at their sides. They had to escape Master's Eraqus's vigilant eye to get outside, knowing every creaking wooden plank on the floor for a silent escape. They had an exam early in the morning on the next day, but the weather was too nice to stay indoors. They weren't kids anymore, but they didn't feel like adults either. They were changing, and they were well aware of that - even without the horrifyingly disturbing speeches from their Master. They just wanted to stay young forever - careless, believing in their dreams.

"I do. One day, you will become a Keyblade Master. The greatest one."

"You and me both."

Aqua quietly laughed, her voice almost muffled by the ruffling of the wind in the trees. "I guess so. I don't know if I have what it takes to be a Master, though. I'm probably too kind. You can't just frown at evil for it to go away."

"Don't say that!" Terra took her hand, then realised he did and let go, looking away and blushing. "Temperance is a wonderful trait. I will need someone by my side to keep me on the right path."

"Then I'll be there," she whispered. "I'll always be by your side."

"How long before we make our dream come true?"

They were eighteen that time, sitting by Ventus's bed. The boy had been asleep for days, and they were worried sick. They barely ate, they barely slept. And when they did, it would be together, in that room. Waiting for Ventus to wake up.

"Once we are Masters, we will be able to visit so many new places," Aqua said in a hushed voice. As if she didn't want to wake Ventus up. Even though all she wanted was for Ventus to wake up. "To help people. Whatever he's been through - we will be able to prevent that from happening again. That's why Masters exist, right?"

Terra looked at her, replacing a lock of hair behind her ear. Why did Masters exist? He didn't even really know. When they were kids, Darkness spread, destroyed worlds. His, hers, many more. And the Master saved them. But from that day, nothing really happened, nothing he was aware of. The Master would spend most of his days teaching them. Training them to train people after him. In a world at peace, there was no place for Keyblades and for Masters. But he couldn't share his doubts with her, so instead he just smiled.

"Of course. We'll be the keepers of the peace. Together. The greatest ones."

And maybe he, too, still believed in that dream.

* * *

"What's left of our dream, huh?"

They were twenty now, or perhaps were they older. They didn't really know. They didn't really care. They were sitting in the middle of the garden, surrounded by colourful flowers he couldn't name. He was supposed to be training. She was supposed to be training him. It didn't matter.

"... I'm sorry."

"Don't. Aqua, please, don't."

She lowered her head, escaping his gaze. "You were supposed to be a Master before I did. That was our dream. You, being the greatest Master ever. Me, being…" she chuckled, but there was no joy in that. Only sadness. "The amazing sidekick. That was our dream."

"No, it wasn't." Terra took her hand. They weren't fifteen anymore. They had spent so long without one another that the three of them could probably hold hands and never ever let go again. "You were never meant to be a sidekick. I don't want you to say that again. And I don't want you to apologize because I failed the Exam. Our dream was to be Masters together."

She said nothing, staring at the flowers. Terra gently put his fingers on her chin, turning his head towards him.

"I don't see anything stopping me from that dream. I will train harder, study harder, and I will become worthy of being a Master. We have all the time in the world. And one day, we will both be Masters. As we promised."

"The greatest ones." She was finally smiling. He smiled back.

Truth was, he didn't care much about this dream anymore. He had found another one, one that became true. When did his dream change? In these ten years spent away from her? From that time when they kept an eye on Ven? That night when they were fifteen and could barely allow their skins to brush against one another? That day when they were playing cards even though she didn't want to? Or had his dream always been the same, and he had been too blind to understand it fully?

Master or not, it didn't matter. The only thing important to him was to wake up every morning and having her by his side. It was to see her smile, to hear her voice. To spend time with her, to train with her, to learn with her.

Becoming a Master was just a secondary dream.

She was his dream.

* * *

_**Tomorrow's prompt is Seasons!**_

_**(gosh I love writing them as kids)**_


	3. Seasons

_**Day 3, seasons! It took me quite some time to find inspiration for that one. I rewrote it 3 times, but I like the result!**_

* * *

Even though he knew Aqua hated it, Terra loved Winter. He loved the crispiness of the cold wind when he went out for a jog, he loved the desolated look of the naked trees, he loved the muffled sound of his footsteps on the snow. But more importantly, he loved spending time in the reading room, Aqua reading next to him, the two of them cuddled up under a blanket. He loved the hot cocoa she'd make, with a hint of vanilla and tons of whipped cream. He loved she made his not too sweet, he loved she made hers overly sweet. He loved these times she'd read out loud and he loved being transported to lands filled of Dragons and Knights and Mermaids, he loved falling asleep to her soft voice, and he loved waking up to her gentle snores on his shoulder. He loved that when night was the darkest, she'd knock at his door and not say a word. He loved that she would run into his arms and let him tell silly stories until she'd fall asleep, all lights on, under the safety of his blanket.

Even though she knew Terra had little interest for it, Aqua loved Spring. First of all, it marked the end of that dreaded winter. She loved seeing the trees getting covered in their brand new green mantle, seeing flowers bloom everywhere, making bouquets to decorate the castle. But what she loved more were the picnics in the garden, Terra secretly setting everything up to surprise her, the taste of juice, the flavours of sandwiches. She loved he'd always bring a blanket for when the nights got chilly, she loved he'd stay with her and look at the stars all night long. She loved listening to him telling story of his youth, and she loved seeing him trying hard to learn to make flower crowns with her. She loved when he'd put his hands on her eyes and take her to some beautiful places that he had just discovered. She loved when he picked a flower he thought was pretty and placed it onto her hair before nodding, satisfied by his choice.

Even though he knew Aqua missed the gentle breeze of Spring, Terra loved Summer. He loved of vibrant and bright everything looked, how cheerful the chirping birds sounded like. He loved that the afternoons were sometimes too hot to practise and they'd instead go swimming. Saying he didn't love how Aqua looked in a swimsuit would be a lie, too. He loved how she's splash water at him when he wasn't looking and then look completely innocent when he would look at her. He loved how that would often end up in water fights with magic involved, how they would only stop when the Master would start yelling at them or when night started to fall. He loved these even hotter days when they would stay in a completely dark room, trying to keep the heat out, cutting out shapes into fabric and then wrapping it around the light of a candle, letting flowers and stars dance on the walls. He loved the strawberry tarts she'd make and then sneak up in the kitchen at night to eat some more, waking up with her lips tainted red.

Even though she knew Terra would catch a cold every time, Aqua loved Autumn. The colours of the falling leaves, and their smell, offered a wonderful show for all of her senses. She also loved spending whole afternoons collecting hazelnuts, mushrooms and chestnuts with Terra, throwing burrs at each other and getting one point for every burr staying firmly gripped to their coats. She loved when she forgot to bring a scarf and then Terra would let her borrow his, or take her hands in his when she was getting cold. She loved the smell of butternut soup, and she loved seeing Terra forcing himself to eat the broth she made when he was sick even though he wasn't hungry. She loved how he'd let her sit on his shoulders so that she could grab that box of winter clothes she kept high up in the dresser, she loved he never suggested she'd used a chair or a ladder instead.

Seasons came and left, one after another. Some they liked, some not so much. But it didn't really matter to them. As long as they had each other, any season was a good season.

* * *

_**Tomorrow is about "Dance" **_


	4. Dance

_**Today's theme is Dance. Oh, what I'd give to see these two dance together!**_

* * *

"I thought the Master said we would be fighting."

"Don't sound so disappointed, Aqua."

Terra chuckled at Aqua's pouting face. The Master had summoned them to the main hall, for something, he said, "could win many battles".

"I don't see how dancing is more efficient than a spell, Master."

Eraqus laughed, too, at his student. She was fifteen now, looking truly beautiful, but sometimes lacking some manners.

"See, child, fighting is not the only way to win. Sometimes, the best way to win is to not start a war. Keep peace, and you will win always. Today, Terra, Aqua, we are learning more about etiquette, diplomacy, and, you will have guessed, dancing."

"And when is that going to be useful?" Aqua was actually nervous. She never danced before. She thought this was something for princes and princesses, not something a nobody like her would have to do. She would never be gracious. She would never be elegant. Terra looked like a prince, and he would do just fine, but her? She looked like nothing. She would only be ridiculous.

"As peacekeepers, you might be invited over, sometimes, for balls. When I was still a young man, I was invited by the King of Corona, that I once saved from a terrible accident. You should have seen Xehanort and I! We had a competition to see which one of us would dance with the most beautiful lad-"

"This has nothing to do with a battle, Master." The young woman was hoping she could escape somehow. Make her Master realise that is was a stupid idea to ask her to dance. She didn't know how! She couldn't do it. She would rather perform some really difficult spells than just look like a fool.

"Aqua, when you help people, you bond with them. And it is important to keep these bounds strong. Now, let's start our lesson. Stand in front of Terra. Now, Terra, bow just like this, and offer your hand. Aqua, you should curtsy, and take his hand. Terra, your other hand goes on her hip, Aqua, yours goes on his shoulder."

She couldn't even look at Terra. She couldn't look at anything. The Master was showing them how to move, and she was so stiff she stepped on Terra's foot three times within five minutes. She wanted to cry. She was no princess. She was a knight, she was meant for fighting, she didn't deserve to attend balls or celebration. She wasn't fighting for people's gratitude, but because it was the right thing to do. She wanted to be out of here.

"Aqua, may I have a moment with you?" And now the Master had noticed how stupid she looked. How, if anything, she would be a maid hiding in the shadows, serving champagne and toasts, not a glowing princess catching everyone's eye.

"I'm sorry, Master. I don't think I can…" She was looking at her feet, her cheeks burning. But when she felt the Master's hand on her head, she looked up to see him giving her the warmest smile.

"Tell me, Aqua. Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am! I know nothing about dancing. Terra's a natural, while I'm just… This isn't for me."

"Ah, that's what I thought," the Master said, nodding. "I knew you had not noticed. That makes sense."

"What does, Master?" She frowned. His words made little sense.

"Aqua, I want you to go back there, to do what I taught you, but this time, I want you to look at Terra. Trust me. You will understand. And if after doing this, you still don't feel like dancing, I will cancel that lesson. Can you do this for me?"

"I… Yes, Master. I will do my best." She walked back to Terra, shoving her anxiety in a corner of her heart, and curtsied the way the Master taught her.

"My apologies. It seems we have been interrupted. May I have this dance?"

Terra took her hand in silence, and the music started again. And this time, rather than looking at her feet, at the curtains, at the ceiling, she looked at Terra. And as the Master predicted, she understood.

If she had been nervous, Terra looked like on the verge of breaking down. His face was bright red, his moves had not an ounce of grace. She wasn't dancing with a Prince. She was dancing with a robot. What a pitiful sight the two of them should have been!

"Terra? What's the matter?"

"No-Nothing", he stuttered, still not looking at her. She stepped on his toe, but this time it was no accident.

"Terra. Look at me. What's wrong?"

He looked at her, and she could read shame in his eyes. His face got even redder. When he spoke, it was more of a grumble than actual words. Good thing she was fluent in Terra.

"How can he expect me to look elegant? It looks like the Princess is dancing with the stable boy! This lesson is perfect for you, but I don't belong. I'm clumsy, I'm awkward, I'll never be a good dancer. No one would dance with me."

Aqua stopped dancing, raised herself on the tip of her toes, and put her lips on his cheek.

"I would. Over and over again. A stable boy? Look at you. More handsome than any prince ever. I would dance with you, and I will dance with you, Terra. All these princes better watch out, because you set the bar fairly high."

"Then I feel sorry for all the princesses," he said with a smile, and she could feel him relax, "because I don't think I'll ever meet anyone as beautiful as the princess I'm dancing with right now."

She giggled, and he put a kiss on her forehead, and they started dancing again.

And to this day, no realm had ever seen a clumsier, but happier couple dance.

* * *

**_Thoughts and prayers for Terra's toes, please._**

**_Tomorrow's prompt is Dreams :D_**


	5. Dreams

_**Warning, this one is far from a happy one. I don't think it will trigger anything, but... Don't expect rainbows and butterflies here.  
Here comes Dreams!**_

* * *

He woke up to the shrieking sound of her scream, and he ran.

She was sitting on her bed, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Her eyes were wide open, haunted, and she was panting. He turned the light on - why was it off to begin with? She hated the dark. - and called her.

"Aqua? Aqua, can you hear me?"

This could have been an odd question, given he was a few feet away from her. But he had been right to ask. She didn't answer. She was here, sitting in front of him, but he could tell by her eyes that she was worlds away.

"Aqua. It's me. It's Terra." He sat by her side, taking her hand. She looked at him, and he had the feeling she was looking through him instead. She looked all around her, panic written all over her face.

"Aqua. You are home. You are in your room. I am here, sitting next to you. Ventus is sleeping in his room, a few doors away. The moon is shining by the window, and we can even see the stars tonight. Can you see the stars?" He squeezed her fingers. "Aqua, where are you now?"

"...Alone." she answered in a week voice. "I am… alone. I am always alone."

"You are not alone. I am right here with you. Do you want me to get Ventus too?"

"There are houses… They're all in ruins. I can see a fountain, but there's no water. Where did the water go?"

"There is no fountain. You are looking at your bookshelves. Do you want me to read you a book?"

"Something… Something is moving. Is someone there? Please! Please, help me!" she started crying, her hand reaching out to someone he couldn't see. Someone she shouldn't see. "Please, help me, I am so lonely… Please…" Her sob turned into a gasp, and she summoned her keyblade. "You are no human. Heartless! Leave me alone!"

Sensing she was about to attack, Terra grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, Aqua. I'm sorry. You need to let go." And by pressing a very specific point on her wrist, he made her drop her weapon with a cry of pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… There is no monster. Can't you see? You aren't there anymore. You are out of this place, Aqua. You are free. The monsters are gone, and we are back by your side." He had wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, tight enough to prevent her from summoning her blade back to her hand.

"But the Heartless… They will…"

"They won't do anything. They can't harm you where you are. You are all safe now, and the monsters aren't real. I promise you that. The monsters aren't real."

Little by little, he felt the muscles in her back relax. She put her cheek on his shoulder, resting her head for a minute. Her posture changed a bit, in a way he couldn't really explain, but he knew she was back.

"Terra? What are you… I had the scariest dream."

"I know, Aqua. I know. But it's over now."

"But your voice… Your voice brought me back. You brought me back home, Terra." He could feel her hands grab the back of his shirt, her whole body shaking.

"I did, Aqua, and I always will. Dreams are just dreams. They soon are over, and they soon are forgotten. Try to get some sleep, now."

"Wait, Terra. Stay. Please."

He smiled at her, and lied next to her, his arms still around her. He knew how strong she really was, but she looked so fragile at this instant, ready to break anytime. He squeezed her gently, whispering to her ear.

"I will always bring you back home."

But she was sleeping already.

* * *

_**I want to explore more the trauma all three of them must have after what happened to them. I don't know how messed up Ven is, but Terra and Aqua lived pretty rough things for a very long time.**_

_**Tomorrow's theme is going to be a lot cuter, with Stormy Weather!**_


	6. Stormy Weather

_**In this prompt, you will learn that cake can fix anything. (cake, or instant noodles, apparently instant noodles can fix many things. No instant noodle in here, though)**_

_**Day 6, Stormy Weather!**_

* * *

"Now that was very clever of you, thank you very much, Terra."

"Oh, don't you start blaming me! Who found this shack to keep us safe? Let me tell you, Aqua. It was me."

"Congratulations on finding the shed! But could you remind me _who_ said we should ignore the big, threatening clouds and go out there? Let me tell you, Terra, that was _you_ too!"

The kids glared at each other, hissing. They were now stuck inside a tiny wooden house until the storm calmed down. And given how dark the sky was, the rain was probably not about to stop anytime soon.

"It's your fault anyway. You are the one who lost her stupid scarf."

"Well, I never said that we needed to get it back _now_! You're the stupid one!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They crossed their arms, turning their back to each other. Lightning struck not far from their hideout, and Terra's hand rushed to Aqua's as a reflex. He looked at their hands for a second, and angrily let go.

"Don't you think I am scared. I did that only because I knew _you_ are scared."

"I am."

He thought that perhaps he misheard. After all, the thunder was really loud out there.

"What did you say?"

"I said I am scared, you big, stupid…. Idiot! We are stuck in a tiny house at the top of a hill in the middle of a storm. The Master doesn't know where we are. I am ten and I am going to die. Of course I'm scared!"

How could he ever stay angry at her? He sighed, sitting on the floor, burying his face into his hands.

"You are right. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you come. But you're not going to die, Aqua! I will protect you!"

"From lightning? How?" She frowned at him. "I forbid you to protect me from lightning. It can only end very badly."

"I know. Everytime I try to do something nice… I just make things worse. I'm sorry. I don't want you to die because of me, Aqua. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'm really sorry."

She sat next to him, bringing her knees to her chin.

"...No. It's not your fault. I should have insisted it was a bad idea. I should have told you we'd get my scarf later. It's even my fault I lost it in the first place. You did nothing wrong, Terra. You were only being kind. I'm the sorry one. And you're not stupid."

"I'd say I still am stupid."

The girl stayed silent for a second, then giggled. "Yes, maybe you are. A bit. Sometimes. But so am I."

"We're just kids, after all." Thunder echoed not far from them, and this time, when their hands met, they didn't let go.

"The Master is going to be worried sick."

"He's going to be so mad at us."

"I don't think I mind him yelling at us, honestly. I don't mind anything, as long as we can see him again."

They squeezed their tiny hands and huddled up.

"Terra?"

"Yes?"

"If we survive this storm, and if the Master doesn't kill us, let's have some cake together."

Terra laughed.

"Of course. This will be the best cake ever."

And for hours, they waited for the storm to calm down, holding hands, sitting in that very tiny shack at the top of a hill that could be struck anytime, waiting for the scolding and the cake waiting for them.

* * *

**_Tomorrow is the final day, and it was a free theme! I decided to go with the word Oath. Stay tuned to see what's behind that!_**


	7. Oath

_**I can't believe I actually wrote a scene like that for Vanitas and Aqua BEFORE writing this one :'D Here is the final day, Oath!**_

* * *

"She's late, isn't she?"

"She's not. Stand still, and no peeking."

Terra hated that feeling. His back on the door, he couldn't even see _when_ Aqua would come in. And Ven didn't hesitate to nudge him anytime he was trying to have a look. What could take so long?

And then, the piano started playing. It was a beautiful song Naminé wrote, an ode to beloved ones. The music meant Aqua was actually here. At last. Terra was starting to think she had changed her mind and ran away. He was so worried he considered running away too.

But the second he saw her, all of his fears and doubts vanished. He understood what took that long - he had never seen her with makeup before, and her hair was beautifully done too. Delicate lace dressed her arms, and her dress was absolutely stunning. She was the most beautiful creature he ever met. He had known long before that day, but today it felt like he was falling for her again. She was holding Riku's arm, and the young man took her to Terra. She gave her bouquet to Kairi who smiled at them both.

"You really look like a prince," Aqua whispered to him with a smile. Her eyes were shining with tears - or were the tears in his own eyes? Hard to tell.

"You too. Err, I mean, you look like a princess. Not a prince. I mean-"

"Shut up and get married, you too," Ven sighed while rolling his eyes, making the audience laugh.

"I meant you look perfect," Terra quickly whispered to Aqua, desperate to make sure she understood what he meant. The light blush on her cheeks told him she did.

"We are here today to unite these two souls," Yen Sid said sternly, "Master Aqua, and Master Terra. Are you two ready to tie your lives together, whatever may happen?"

Terra suddenly worried again. What if she said no? What if _he_ forgot his lines? He knew them so well Ven actually complained he'd sleeptalk them, but what if under the pressure he got them all wrong?

"Aqua. In times of weakness, I shall be your strength." _Way to go, Terra. You got that one right._

"Terra. In times of doubt, I shall be your faith."

"In times of darkness, I shall be your light."

"In times of sorrow, I shall be your warmth."

"Aqua, I pledge you my heart. I will love you until my very last breath."

"Terra, I pledge you my heart. I will love you until my very last breath."

"My life is yours, until the end of times."

"My life is yours, until the end of times."

"Although the two of you walked very close paths up to this day, are you willing to leave these paths, and to stand on a unique one, together?"

"I do."

"I do."

"If no one here has any objections, I therefore declare your fates intertwined, until the end of times, may it never happen."

The crowd cheered, and Aqua threw her arms around Terra, their lips finding their way to each other. Ven was laughing and crying, and Terra grabbed him to include him to their hug. It didn't matter that the two of them were married now - the three of them were family, and Ven would always be their precious little brother.

And they knew that somewhere, their Master was proud of them.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading this far! I hope you have enjoyed this challenge as much as I did. I was worried I wouldn't have time to finish it in time, and I barely made it, but I still did!**_

_**See you around for more works :D**_


End file.
